Pamiętnik Wacławy/Tom I/Świat mojej matki/XXXIV
Na dwa dni przed oznaczoną uroczystością przybyłyśmy do Rodowa. Jakże zdziwiłam się, gdy w przeddniu prawie licznego zebrania zobaczyłam dom moich babek tak samo spokojny, cichy i niby w półsennym pogrążony milczeniu, jakim był zawsze. W bawialnym, głęboko ocienionym salonie babka Hortensja i babka Ludgarda siedziały wyprostowane i spokojne; jedna z nich wyrabiała frywolitki, druga włóczkowe kwadraty, tak jak gdyby żadna zmiana nie miała zajść w zwyczajnym trybie ich życia. Liczna służba, jak zwykle, powoli i na palcach przesuwała się po pokojach, nigdzie nie słychać było wzmożonego ruchu, nikt się z niczym nie śpieszył, nikt na pozór nie wydawał żadnych rozkazów ni rozporządzeń. Z oficyn tylko, w których mieściły się kuchnie, buchał z kominów dym obfitszymi niż zwykle kłębami; w cieplarniach ogrodnicy wybierali najgrubsze drzewa pomarańczowe i najpiękniejsze kwitnące rośliny i ustawiali je na stronie; w ogrodowych alejach kilku rzemieślników bez najmniejszego stuku lub hałasu podnosiło liczne rusztowania w kształcie wieńców, gwiazd i spiralnych piramid, na których miano w noc balową zawiesić różnobarwne lampy. Była pewna powaga i duma w tej ciszy i niezmąconym spokoju domu, mającego nazajutrz przyjąć w swych ścianach przeszło sto zaproszonych osób. Znać było, że dom ten z dawna był przywykł do przyjęć podobnych, a pani jego uważała ten wypadek za tak zwyczajny w swym życiu, iż z jego powodu nie raczyła uczynić choćby jeden krok więcej niż zwykle, wymówić choćby jedno zbyteczne słowo, zaniedbać zrobienia choćby jednego kółka lub gzygzaczka w swoich ulubionych frywolitkach. Sprężyny gospodarstwa domowego, nakręcone tam znać z dawien, dawna, działały same przez się: może pani domu pobudzała kiedy niekiedy ich poruszenia jednym jakim słowem lub jednym wyrzeczonym rozkazem; ale ani słowa tego, ani rozkazu nikt z niewtajemniczonych nie słyszał, a przybyłym mogło się zdawać, że dom ten zamiast do świetnego balu gotuje się do cichej poobiedniej drzemki. I dopiero w dniu oznaczonym na zjazd gości, wychodząc z rana ze swego pokoju poczułam się na dobre ogarnięta przedbalową atmosferą. W przeciągu upłynionej nocy posępne szuflady zmieniły postać, nie żeby się stały wesołe i jasne, bo przeszkadzała temu sama już domu architektura, ale rozszerzyły się jakoś i napełniły nie błyszczącym i olśniewającym, ale poważnym i wytwornego smaku bogactwem. Przestrzenie w salonach powiększyły się, pod ścianami stały wysokie grupy drzew zamorskich, spomiędzy zieleni których wychylały się gdzieniegdzie złociste pomarańcze albo kielichy kwiatów o gorącej barwie i upajającej woni. Wielkie zwierciadła odbijały te z zieleni i kwiatów potworzone altany i łamały w sobie srebrnawe światło kryształów, zwieszających się od licznych pająków, na wzór soplów lodu, które zdobią w zimie drzewa i gzymsy domów. Ściany gabinetów przykryły się starożytnymi makatami, a tu i ówdzie od niechcenia zarzucono na sprzęty kobierce wschodnie, z których każdy sam jeden przewyższał w wartości wszystkie modne sprzęty i błyskotne nowożytne cacka niejednego z sąsiednich, zbytkownie urządzonych domów. Na widok tych, po raz pierwszy dających się spostrzec w Rodowie, przygotowań do balu wzmogło się trwożne i radosne zarazem oczekiwanie moje. Nogi drżały pode mną, gdy przechadzałam się po wonnych i wspaniale ustrojonych salonach, żadnego pokarmu do ust wziąć nie mogłam i tylko matka moja, spostrzegłszy zbyteczną mą bladość, kazała mi wypić kilka kropel wzmacniającego wina. Tymczasem w kilka godzin po południu zaczęły przed ganek zajeżdżać liczne powozy, na dziedzińcu brzmiał ustawiczny turkot kół, klaskanie z batów, tętent koni i głosy służby, a salony napełniały się coraz liczniejszymi gośćmi. Babki moje siedziały obok siebie na jednej z kanap, wyprostowane, i uprzejmie witały przybywających, na pół tylko podnosząc się z siedzenia i końce białych swych palców podając do uścisku damom, a panom do pocałowania. Żadna z nich nie powstała całkiem ni razu ani zbliżyła się ku drzwiom na niczyje spotkanie. Za to matka moja i pani Rudolfowa robiły honory domu: pierwsza z właściwym sobie wdziękiem, pełnym godności i światowego taktu, druga — ze zwyczajną jej także przesadną grzecznością, w której był odcień fałszu i obłudnego pochlebstwa. Spotykały one damy przy wejściu, panów na środku salonu, zapoznawały z sobą osoby, które po raz pierwszy się spotkały; rozpoczynały nici rozmów, związywały nimi rozliczne kółka, a potem przechodząc od jednego z nich do drugiego, utrzymywały pomiędzy licznym zebraniem tę równowagę towarzyską, to powszechne ożywienie i zadowolenie, które jest arcydziełem gospodyń biegłych w misternym kunszcie prowadzenia salonowej zabawy. Ja i Rozalia zajmowałyśmy się pannami. Dział nasz z pozoru tylko mógł wydać się łatwiejszym od działu naszych matek. Usiłowania, jakie czyniłyśmy z Rozalią dla ożywienia licznego grona panien, które zasiadły pod jedną ze ścian salonu, mało miały powodzenia, tym bardziej że młodzi mężczyźni, według przyjętego zwyczaju, nie zbliżali się do nas od razu, ale mieli sobie za obowiązek bawić rozmową poważne panie lub łączyć się do kółek poważnych panów. Siedziałyśmy więc wszystkie rzędem, tworząc rozmaitość tylko barwami sukien, bo pozy nasze i wyrazy twarzy były tak jednostajne, jakbyśmy wszystkie były mniej więcej wiernym portretem tej samej osoby. Wydawałyśmy się jak róże na jednym krzaku kwitnące, a jednak w głębi jak wielkie, jak nieskończone pomiędzy nami leżały różnice! ... I nie założyłabym się teraz o to, czy w przeciągu mniej więcej godziny takiego pod ścianą posiedzenia nie widziałam dwóch lub trzech ziewnięć, ukrytych naprędce batystową chusteczką albo przysłonionych rozszerzonym nieco stereotypowym uśmiechem. Ale ręczyłabym za to, że ziewnięcia te nie wyszły z ust moich ani też Rozalii. Dla mnie wszystko, co mię otaczało, było zbyt nowe i zajmujące, abym się choć na mgnienie oka znudzić miała; drżałam zresztą cała od oczekiwania rozpoczęcia się na dobre zabawy i czułam, że z przeciwnej strony salonu, spomiędzy grupy z ożywieniem rozmawiających mężczyzn, wysnuwały się i leciały ku mnie promienie pewnych wielkich, ciemnosiwych oczów.. . Rozalia zaś zdawała się być pod wpływem wewnętrznej jakiejś gorączki. Na śniadych jej policzkach wybijały się krwiste rumieńce, oczy paliły się, wyrazy wypadały z ust prędko, z pośpiechem, niby gorączkowo, najczęściej z towarzyszeniem wpółcichego chichotu. Utraciła całkiem marmurowy spokój czoła i pokorę postaci. Wyglądała jak osoba, która się bardzo lęka, a pragnie okazać się odważną. Chwilami wpatrywała się we mnie tak dziwnie, że mi to aż przykrość sprawiało. Nie spuszczałam wszakże oczu i wytrzymywałam jej spojrzenie. Alboż się czułam względem niej winną? ... Piątą godzinę uderzyły zegary, za oknami widać było, jak słońce schylało się już ku zachodowi, drzwi od jadalnej sali otworzyły się na oścież, a na progu stanęło dwóch lokajów i zawiesiło serwety na swych ramionach na znak, że podano do stołu. Zabawa bowiem wieczorna miała być poprzedzona wielkim obiadem. Wkoło ogromnego stołu, ustawionego w podkowę, uginającego się nieledwie pod ciężarem srebra i kryształów, zasiadło około stu osób: poważne panie w koronkach na głowie i aksamitnych, ciężkich sukniach, panny w różnobarwnych jedwabiach, panowie we frakach, na których czerni odznaczały się tylko bogate od zegarków łańcuchy. Wpółciche rozmowy prowadzone przy stole rozeszły się po sali stłumionym szmerem podobnym do brzęczenia roju pszczół i łączyły się z dźwiękiem srebra i cichym licznej służby stąpaniem. Siedziałam pomiędzy dwiema pannami, najmniej mi znajomymi, a tak milczącymi, że wszelkie usiłowania moje zawiązania z nimi rozmowy nie osiągały pożądanego skutku. Zrazu więc zajęłam się śledzeniem fizjonomii i ubiorów siedzących wkoło stołu osób; ale im więcej przeciągał się obiad, tym mniej zajmowała mię ta monotonna zabawa i zaczęłam na koniec jak zbawienia wyglądać chwili, w której skończy się obnoszenie półmisków, następujących po sobie w takiej ilości, że już i liczby ich zapamiętać nie mogłam. Zegar w sali uderzył szóstą, potem siódmą godzinę, wskazówki jego dobiegały już do ósmej, a półmiski unosiły się jeszcze nad głowami towarzystwa jak złowieszcze duchy gastronomii, zapowiadające nieskończoną nudę. Na wszystkich twarzach malowało się znużenie i przymus; kobiety, a szczególniej panny wyglądały jak istoty ponoszące z bohaterską i godną lepszej sprawy cierpliwością dotkliwe katusze. Nareszcie podano wety, a w tej samej chwili niby pistoletowe wystrzały stuknęły korki wydobywane z butelek szampana. Jeden z gości, poważny mężczyzna o szpakowatych włosach i wąsach, wielce szanowany w okolicy obywatel, a przy tym daleki nasz krewny, powstał na wpół z siedzenia, uniósł w górę kieliszek i zwracając się do babki Hortensji pełnym poważnej galanterii głosem wyrzekł: — Pozwolisz, szanowna pani, abyśmy tu zebrani w jej zacnym i gościnnym domu w dowód głębokiego szacunku i życzliwych uczuć, jakie nas względem pani przejmują, wypili jej zdrowie. Na hasło to podnieśli się wszyscy panowie i gwar głosów a dźwięk kieliszków stwierdził wyrazy poprzedzające. Babka moja grzecznym lubo zawsze wyniosłym skinieniem głowy podziękowała wszystkim i uczyniła ręką gest dający znać, że pragnie coś powiedzieć. Wszyscy umilkli i patrzyli na nią z uszanowaniem. Babka Hortensja powiodła wkoło wzrokiem, wyprostowała się jeszcze bardziej i zaczęła mówić głosem tak dźwięcznym, że mógłby być wziętym za głos młodej osoby, gdyby nie właściwe jej lubo znacznie złagodzone twarde i surowe modulacje: tonów: — Wdzięczna wam jestem, szanowni sąsiedzi i krewni, za łaskawe usposobienia wasze do mnie, których daliście dowód, nawiedzając dziś wspólnie moje progi. Życzliwości tej zresztą byłam pewną, bo przebywszy między wami całe życie miałam nieraz sposobność przekonać się o niej z radością. Nie mogę jednak powstrzymać się od wyznania, że dzisiejszego zebrania pragnęłam najbardziej dlatego, aby móc własną ręką i we własnym domu przedstawić wam córkę mojej ukochanej synowicy Matyldy, pannę Wacławę, i polecić ją waszym pokrewieńskim i sąsiedzkim względom. Jestem stara, a ona zaledwie pierwsze w świecie zaczyna stawiać kroki; może być, że wkrótce zabraknie mię między wami — przed nią długa jeszcze leży przyszłość. Niechże, gdy mnie nie stanie, ona mię w tej ukochanej zastąpi okolicy i niech na nią przeleje się ten ogólny szacunek i przychylność, którymi cieszyłam się i zaszczycałam zawsze, przez czterdzieści blisko lat mieszkając w Rodowie. Słowa te elektrycznym prądem przebiegły po całym towarzystwie, a we mnie ugodziły jak piorun. Przez chwilę zdawało mi się, że zemdleję pod gradem skierowanych na mnie spojrzeń, pod wpływem złączonych uczuć wdzięczności dla babki, radości, dumy i zmieszania. Poważny obywatel, który wprzódy przemawiał, podniósł znowu swój kielich i obiegłszy spojrzeniem towarzystwo zawołał: — Panowie! pijemy zdrowie panny Wacławy! — Zdrowie panny Wacławy! — zawołał chór mężczyzn, dżwięknęły kielichy i wszystkie twarze zwróciły się ku mnie... Stanowczo zostałam pasowaną na bohaterkę zabawy i byłam punktem, na którym powszechna skupiła się uwaga. Na koniec babki moje podniosły się, a za nimi całe towarzystwo powstało od stołu. Po wyjściu z sali jadalnej panny i młodsze panie udały się do swych oddzielnych pokojów, aby obiadową toaletę na balową za mienić. Matka moja poprowadziła mię także do mego osobnego pokoju. Tam z przygotowanym strojem czekała Zosia, ale matka moja usunęła ją i sama ubierać mię zaczęła. Nad czołem podniosła mi włosy wysoko, a na nie lekko położyła wianuszek z konwalii; potem kilka długich loków spuściła mi na obnażone ramiona, a na szyi spięła naszyjnik z pereł. Własną też ręką ułożyła fałdy różowej mojej sukni, rozsiała między nimi gdzieniegdzie drobne konwalii gałązki i w rękę mi podała wachlarz, misternie rzeźbiony z kości słoniowej. Gdy już wszystko było skończone, kazała mi przejść się po pokoju parę razy, stanąć od niej o kilka kroków, obejrzała mię od stóp do głowy i z zadowoleniem rzekła: — Dobrze! W tej samej chwili ozwały się w oddali pierwsze akordy muzyki i przeciągłe tony jakiejś przez oriekiestrę wykonywanej arii włoskiej rozpłynęły się po domu. Jednocześnie dom cały i dziedziniec zagorzał od świateł, a w ogrodzie zapłonęły różnokolorowe lampy, rzędem pozawieszane w głębiach cienistych alei, unoszące się nad trawnikami w gwiaździste koła i wieńce albo rozrzucone gdzieniegdzie pomiędzy gęstwiną parku jak błąkające się nieśmiałe ogniki. Matka moja oparła moją rękę na swym ramieniu i obie wyszłyśmy do salonów wrzących gwarem rozmów, a zalanych powodzią światła i muzyki. Kiedy stanęłyśmy na progu sali do tańca, muzyka jakby oczekująca tylko naszego wejścia uderzyła ostatni akord tęsknej arii i zagrzmiała hucznym polonezem. Tak jak w onym dawnym, dziecinnym o balu marzeniu czułam zawrót głowy, tak teraz przed oczyma mymi rozciągnęła się mgła delikatna, zza której olśniewającym blaskiem widniały twarze mnóstwa ludzi, barwy sukien i kwiatów i połyskliwe światła diamentów. W głowie mojej wszelka myśl ustała nagle, a stał się w niej szum i wir niewypowiedziany i tylko wyraźnie, bardzo wyraźnie czułam i widziałam, że mnóstwo oczów wpatrywało się we mnie, że matkę moją i mnie otoczyło liczne koło mężczyzn, że rozległ się wkoło nas szmer słów, półgłosem wymówionych, z których każde miało upajający dźwięk uwielbienia. Wzrok mój ćmił się i niewyraźnie rozpoznawał przedmioty, ale słuch zaostrzył się i z dziwną przenikliwością chwytał w przelocie te półciche wyrazy, które jak grad nagłe i urywane sypały się z ust otaczających nas z bliska i biegły po sali coraz dalej jak echa powtarzające się w nieskończoność. Słyszałam, jak nazywano mię piękną, uroczą, zachwycającą i jak podziwiano wspaniałą, nie uszkodzoną latami piękność mojej matki. Pytano się wzajemnie, która z nas jest piękniejszą? I odpowiadano sobie, że matka moja była pięknością w pełni rozkwitu, a ja młodziuchnym pączkiem cudownego kwiatu. Nagle ocknęłam się i silniej oparłam rękę o ramię mojej matki, bo wir w mej głowie ustał, ale za to przez piersi ostra przemknęła błyskawica. Obok mnie stanął pan Agenor i podawał mi ramię do poloneza. Świetnym a długim szeregiem posuwały się pary wokół salonu. Na przodzie szły panie poważne, o długich szeleszczących sukniach, oparte na ramionach panów podżyłych, a dalej młode panny obok młodych towarzyszów wieńcem mnóstwobarwnym. I całe koło posuwistym wdzięcznym krokiem falowało w różne zwroty i skręty niby wąż olbrzymi, mieniący się kameleonową grą koło, rów, świetny połyskiem drogich kamieni, ożywiony ludzkimi oczyma, które pałały wezbranym życiem. Ręka mojego towarzysza drżała trochę w lekkim uścisku trzymając dłoń moją; wzrok jego tkwił w mojej twarzy, rozkochany, rozmarzony, a mnie się zdawało, że idziemy tak wszyscy poważnym pochodem, kierowani cudowną melodią muzyki, prosto ku wrotom raju, które się wnet otworzą przed nami. Stopniowo muzyka coraz wolniejsze przybierała tempo; pary rozłączały się, rozstawały z ukłonami; świetne koło rozprysnęło się po salonie; polonez był skończony, a natomiast szybki walc zaszumiał. Pan Agenor znowu stał przy mnie i podawał mi ramię do tańca. Bal wrzał w całej pełni, tańce następowały jedne po drugich, a przed rozpoczęciem każdego wpadałam w formalne oblężenie od młodych panów, którzy dobijali się o szczęście tańczenia ze mną. Nawet pan Henryk, z okularami zsuniętymi na sam środek nosa i policzkami okrytymi niezwykłym rumieńcem, stał nieustannie za moim krzesłem, pilnował chwili, w której bym mogła podać mu rękę do tańca, trzymał mój wachlarz, gdy tańczyłam z kim innym i ilekroć miał ku temu sposobność, obdarzał mię komplementami, których końca dosłuchać nie miałam nigdy cierpliwości. Nawet Franuś zdobył się na rozpaczliwą jakąś energię i śmiałość, nie ustępował kroku innym i chociaż wprawdzie niewiele mówił i zdawał się być bardzo wzruszonym, zaprosił mnie jednak do mazura, którego tańczył bardzo zgrabnie. Kilku innych, nie znanych mi dotąd młodych panów otaczało mię także ciągle, starając się o tańczenie lub rozmawianie ze mną i wyrywając sobie, jakby na wyścigi, najmniejsze słowo, choćby przelotne moje spojrzenie. Pomimo tych hołdów, których widocznie byłam przedmiotem, pomimo szału zabawy, jaki mię ogarniał, czułam pewien niepokój i na serce coraz cięższe spadało mi uczucie. Pan Agenor nie zawsze należał do koła mężczyzn, którzy mię wciąż otaczali. Zbliżał się wprawdzie, tańczył ze mną, rzucał spojrzenia pełne rozkochania i rozmarzenia; niemniej jednak nie mogłam nie spostrzec, że w sali pełnej ludzi był punkt pewien, punkt, który jakby z umysłu i upornie trzymał się ciągle w jak największej ode mnie odległości, a na pana Agenora wywierał wpływ przyciągający, któremu on oprzeć się nie mógł. Punktem tym była Rozalia... I zaprawdę nigdy Rozalii nie widziałam tak piękną jak wtedy. Była ona bez zaprzeczenia najpiękniejszą z całego licznego zebrania kobiet i patrząc na nią zapytywałam myślą: "Dlaczego ja właśnie zostałam uznaną za królowę zabawy i najliczniejsze odbierałam hołdy, gdy właściwie jej to należały się one?" Pośród świetnie i bogato ustrojonych panien wyróżniała się surową niemal skromnością ubioru: najmniejsza nie zdobiła ją błyskotka, a pewna duma spoczywała w jej prostej sukni z białego muślinu, której krój, nie zastosowany do mody, okrywał klasyczne jej kształty fałdami podobnymi do posągowych draperii. W czasie gdy wszystkie głowy kobiece zdobne były w wieńce, perły, diamenty i w misterny uplot włosów, na którym znać było długogodzinne przed zwierciadłem studia, Rozalia z hardą prostotą odrzuciła znad czoła swoje czarne włosy i opuściła je w bogate, lecz proste warkocze na ramiona, które same jedne śród wszystkich pokryte były muślinem. W warkoczach tych tkwiło kilka różnokolorowych naturalnych aster, niedbale i bez symetrii włożonych, widocznie bez uwagi, a nawet bez pomocy zwierciadła. Jeżeli ten strój, do zbytku skromny, bardziej polny niż balowy, bardziej pasterski niż do salonów zastosowany, był wynikiem rachującej na efekt kokieterii, należało przyznać, że Rozalia zręcznie umiała dopiąć swego celu. W istocie wyróżniała się spośród nas wszystkich; postać jej uwydatniła się na jednostajnym tle naszym z wypukłą wybitnością płaskorzeźby, i pośród mnóstwa podobnych do siebie strojem i układem istot sama jedna stanowiła odrębną a energicznie wydatną indywidualność. Układ i wyraz swej twarzy Rozalia mistrzowsko potrafiła zastosować do dumnej i poetycznej prostoty swego ubrania. Wyglądała jak wiejska niewinna dziewczyna, trafem jakimś wplątana w koło światowych i rozbawionych panien; jak dziewica pełna słodyczy i spokoju śród istot, które w zabawie coraz więcej traciły konwenansową sztywność, a objawiały ten szał i to upojenie, które tym nagiej wybuchają na zewnątrz, im dłużej i ściślej ukrywane były w piersi. Wysokim wzrostem swym przenosząc wszystkie towarzyszki, panowała nad nimi spokojem ruchów i pogodą czoła, które podniosło się wysoko, zda się, z dumą ubóstwa, niewinności i prostoty. Za każdym spojrzeniem na Rozalię nie mogłam stłumić w sobie jakiegoś gorzkiego, niemal trwożnego uczucia; widok jej zdawał się być czarną plamą rzuconą ręką nieznanego fatalizmu na tło świetne, śród którego czułam, że błyszczałam najjaśniej. Im dłużej ciągnął się bal i im więcej się ożywiał, tym dotkliwszym dla mnie stawało się to gorzkie uczucie. Widziałam wyraźnie, że stopniowo, i jakby ulegając sile, potężniejszej od jego woli, pan Agenor oddalał się ode mnie, a zbliżał do tej czarodziejki, co patrzyła na niego swymi czarnymi oczami tak słodko i niewinnie, a pałająco zarazem. W mazurze postać jej chyliła się ku niemu wiotko a miękko, na wzór gałązki powoju, która pragnie dąb pobliski otoczyć swymi sploty; gdy w walcu obejmował jej kibić, powieki zapadały na gorące jej źrenice, ale policzki pałały szkarłatnym rumieńcem lub mieniły się w bladość namiętną, a energiczne pąsowe wargi roztwierały się uśmiechem tak niewinnej słodyczy, ale zarazem tak rozkosznego wzruszenia, że stawała się podobną do tych dziewic, malowanych na obrazach, które porywane przez kochanków zasłaniają sobie oczy ze wstydem, ale drżą z rozkoszy i namiętnie uginają się w ich objęciu... Kto ją nauczył tej dziwnej sztuki splatania dziewicze niewinności z płomiennością namiętną? Kto jej powiedział, że uplot tych dwóch sprzeciwieństw stworzy nieprzeparty urok tajemniczości i zagadki? Skąd brała siłę do urobienia według woli twarzy swej i postaci? Co było w niej sztuką, a co naturą? Dlaczego, w jakim celu, ubiorem i układem pragnęła wyróżnić się pośród nas wszystkich? Nie mogąc być najświetniejszą, widocznie pragnęła pokazać się najuboższą, a tym ubóstwem owinęła się jak królowa purpurą. Nie mogąc zaćmić sobą mnie, która zajmowałam wszystkich młodością mą, świeżością i wysoka pozycją, jaką babka w domu swym mi nadała, postanowiła odciągnąć ode mnie człowieka, o którego uwagę, hołd i uczucie najwięcej mi chodziło. Zaczynałam poczuwać w sercu dziwne jakieś uczucia, których dotąd nie znałam; były one niewyraźne i zmieszane, ale porównywałam je do w oddali kędyś huczącej i zbliżającej się burzy... Każda z towarzyszek moich tak samo jak ja ścigała kogoś mniej lubo więcej płonącymi oczami i pragnęła spojrzenia te ukryć przed wzrokiem innych, a one pomimo jej woli wyrywały się ze źrenic, biegły ku wybranemu punktowi, w drodze spotykały się i krzyżowały z mnóstwem podobnych spojrzeń tworząc w przestrzeni błyszczącą i drżącą sieć, splecioną niby z naelektryzowanych nici. Uszu moich dolatywały urywane rozmowy, złożone z półsłówek wymawianych półgłosem, a w każdej z nich była sielanka, mogąca się zamienić w dramat prawdziwy, lubo bardzo podobny do komedii. W ogromnej sali zaczęło robić się parno i duszno, wachlarz mój łagodnym swym powiewem nie mógł mi ochłodzić pałającego od zmęczenia i wzruszeń czoła. Po walcu, którego przetańczyć musiałam ze wszystkimi prawie z kolei młodymi ludźmi, zdyszana i z zawrotem głowy wbiegłam do małego gabinetu, łączącego salę do tańca z jadalną, i upadłam na stojącą przy drzwiach kanapkę. W gabinecie nie było nikogo. U góry paliła się kolorowa lampa, a etażerka pełna cacek, stojąca obok kanapki, zasłaniała mię całkiem przed oczami osób przechodzących niekiedy z jednej sali do drugiej. Naprzód dwaj mężczyźni trzymając się pod ręce z wolna weszli do gabinetu. — Jak myślisz? — mówił jeden z nich półgłosem — co znaczyła przemowa pani Hortensji o wnuczce w czasie obiadu? — Hm! — odpowiedział drugi z namysłem — według mnie, może się ona tłumaczyć co najmniej półmilionową cyfrą testamentowego zapisu pani Hortensji... — Jeśli nie zapisu całego Rodowa — dorzucił pierwszy. — Być może! Nic dziwnego, że Agenor... — Cha, cha, cha! — dokończył głośnym śmiechem pierwszy mężczyzna urwany frazes drugiego i obaj weszli do sali jadalnej. Na ich miejsce weszły do gabinetu dwie panny trzymając się także pod ręce i powiewając wachlarzami. — Czy uważasz, Franiu — mówiła z nich jedna — jak dziś wszyscy panowie upędzają się za Wacławą? — Jakżebym miała tego nie widzieć! — odparła druga. — Z jej to przecie powodu jesteśmy dziś tu jak na pustyni... — Co to znaczy mieć taką babkę jak pani Hortensja! ... — Cha, cha, cha! — głośnym śmiechem dokończyła druga panna i obie weszły na powrót do sali, w której tańczono. Coraz cięższe uczucie spadało mi na serce; w głowie myśli wirowały zawrotnie. Nie wiedziałam dlaczego, ale posłyszane urywki rozmów upokorzeniem i wstydem oblewały mi czoło. Na progu, tuż obok etażerki, która mię zasłaniała, trzech już stanęło mężczyzn. Spoza cacek, rozstawionych na etażerce, mogłam nawet widzieć ich twarze. — Henryku! — zainterpelował jeden z nich do towarzysza — jak uważam, naprawdę zająłeś się panną Wacława. — Śliczna osoba! — wycedził pan Henryk S. — To prawda, ale bodaj stracona już dla nas. — Dlaczego? — Alboż nie widzisz? toć Agenor... — Nie pojmuję, dlaczego matka i babka życzą sobie wydać za niego pannę Wacławę? — Czy nie znasz pani Hortensji? Dla niej brzmiące nazwisko i liczne stosunki stanowią wszystko, a Agenor... — Co po tytule, kiedy pustka w szkatule... — wycedził znowu pan Henryk. — Pustka w szkatule, ale za to pałacyk piękny! — Cha, cha, cha! Sprytny z niego człowiek! zostawił fundusz na bruku paryskich bulwarów, a teraz szuka indemnizacji w pięknych oczach panny Wacławy... — Gdzie tam w pięknych oczach! Powiedz raczej w testamencie pani Hortensji... — Cha, cha, cha! — zaśmiały się trzy głosy i mężczyźni zniknęli z progu. Siedziałam jak przykuta do miejsca; obu dłońmi przycisnęłam serce, które uderzało trwogą, wstydem i gniewem. Upokorzyły mię te rozmowy, w których przeważną rolę odgrywała nie osoba moja, ale moje domniemane bogactwo, a z których każda zakończoną była wybuchem śmiechu krew ścinającym mi w żyłach. Po raz pierwszy trwożne zadałam sobie pytanie: "Czy pan Agenor istotnie mię kochał i czy w myśli jego nie zarysowała się także nieszczęsna cyfra mego posagu?" Z gniewem przypuszczenie to odrzuciłam od siebie i zadrżałam z oburzenia przeciwko tym, którzy posądzać śmieli o tak niskie poczucie jego, ubranego przeze mnie najświetniejszymi blaskami, jakie wysnuć z siebie może wyobraźnia rozmarzonej i wierzącej dziewczyny... Jeszcze nie zdołałam dobić się ładu z myślami i uczuciami mymi, gdy za etażerką zamigotało kilka różnobarwnych sukien. — Boże! jakże mię głowa boli! — ozwał się przeciągle słaby głos Heleny i blada istota zakaszlała kilka razy suchym kaszlem. — A jednak bawisz się wybornie, Helenko — zarzuciła jedna z towarzyszek. — Cha, cha, cha! — zaśmiała się Helena — bawię się! O ile sobie przypominam, od dwóch lat ani razu nie bawiłam się tak dobrze! — Dlaczego od dwóch lat? — Bo przedtem zdawało mi się, że patrzyłam na twarze ludzkie, a teraz coraz więcej widzę, iż są to tylko maski i nudzą mię te wieczne komedie! — Nie wierzysz nawet w sentyment dla ciebie pana Alfonsa? — Komediant! — wycedziła Helena. — Ani w miłość dla Wacławy pana Agenora? — Zrujnowany panicz, który chce reperować się jej posagiem! — Mój Boże! Helenko, czy sądzisz, że pan Ludwik mnie nie kocha? — Wątpię! Usłyszałam westchnienie panny pytającej o prawdziwość sentymentów pana Ludwika. — Albo ten z igły zdjęty pan Michał — ozwała się znowu Helena — czy myślicie, że naprawdę zajęty jest Zenią? Gdzie tam? Chce się dorobkowiczowi przyjść co najprędzej do zaszczytnych w świecie stosunków, a wie, że gdy się z Zenią ożeni, będzie ich miał mnóstwo... — Jakże to smutno, moje drogie! — Bardzo smutno! — Więc można przypuszczać, że nie ma na świecie prawdziwej miłości? — Może gdzie i jest, ale ja o niej nic nie wiem. — Więc nie ma i prawdziwego szczęścia... — Może gdzie i jest, ale to kruk biały i łabędź czarna... — Powiedzcie mi więc, moje drogie, po cóż tu przybyłyśmy wszystkie? ... — Żeby się bawić... — Kiedyż bo my naprawdę nie bardzo się i bawimy. — Żeby się ludziom pokazać... — W jakim celu? — W celu wyjścia za mąż. — Mój Boże! jakże tu wyjść za mąż, kiedy nikt prawdziwie nie kocha? — Ale są ludzie, którzy stanowią dobre partie. — A jeśli która z nas nie zechce dobrej partii bez domieszania chociaż odrobinki miłości? — Zostanie starą panną! — To straszna perspektywa! — Zapewne, toteż robimy wszystko, co możemy, aby jej uniknąć. Milczały kilka sekund. Helenka znowu ozwała się pierwsza: — Co myślicie o Irenie, która widocznie wyda się za tego tłustego i skąpego pana Prota? — Praktycznie uczyni, ale nie zazdroszczę jej wcale ani pana Prota, ani sześciorga przyszłych pasierbów. — Lituję się nad nią serdecznie... — I cóż ma począć, skoro nikt z młodych panów nie starał się nigdy o jej rękę. — To dziwna rzecz! bo, według mnie, Irenka to bardzo dobra i miła dziewczyna. Nie jest wprawdzie piękną, ale ma wcale zgrabną figurkę, ładne oczy i może się podobać... — Cóż z tego, kiedy nie ma posagu! Milczały znowu chwilę, potem jedna z nich rzekła: — Czy uwierzycie panie, że choć zabawa bardzo jest świetną i ożywioną, mnie jakoś dziwnie smutno. — I mnie także! — potwierdziło parę głosów. — A mnie przeciwnie śmiać się chce ze wszystkiego, co się na świecie dzieje — rzekła Helenka i zakaszlała parę razy. — Twój śmiech, Heleniu, smutniejszy od płaczu — zarzuciła któraś z towarzyszek zmienionym głosem. I posłyszałam kilka naraz westchnień, słabo i nieśmiałe wydobywających się z piersi. Lecz nagle westchnienia zagłuszone zostały śmiechem. — Cha, cha, cha! — chórem zaśmiały się rozmawiające towarzyszki — jakeśmy śmieszne! Zebrałyśmy się tu w kątku i medytujemy nad marnościami tego świata, a tam walca tańczą... pójdźmy tańczyć! ... Podały sobie ręce, a gdy wchodziły do sali, przede mną zza cacek, ustawionych na etażerce, zamigotało złoto bransolet, zdobiących ich obnażone ramiona, i od powiewu ich sukien rozwiała się wkoło woń wytwornej perfumy. Zerwałam się z miejsca i stanęłam nieruchomie z czołem spuszczonym na dłonie. Umilkły smętne a zawrotne takty walcowe, a natomiast rozbrzmiały wesołe akordy, wzywające pary do czwartego już czy piątego kadryla. Zamyślona, z oczami zasnutymi jakąś mgłą wilgotną stanęłam na progu sali. Obok mnie stanął natychmiast pan Agenor. — Pozwolisz pani przypomnieć sobie, że miałem szczęście otrzymać od niej obietnicę tego kadryla — rzekł podając mi ramię. Stanęliśmy do tańca, a naprzeciw mnie zobaczyłam stojącą Rozalię. Kiedy muzyka grała przedwstępne takty, patrzyłam uważnie na pana Agenora. Oczy jego tkwiły także w mojej twarzy, ale — dziwna rzecz! — wydało mi się, że wzrok jego dwoisty był jakiś i gdy połowa ocznych jego promieni spływała na mnie, druga połowa w ukośnym kierunku dążyła do Rozalii. Daremnie usiłowałam wmówić w siebie, iż spostrzeżenie to było prostym przywidzeniem; w piersi huczały i burzyły się uczucia dziwne, niby coraz bardziej zbliżająca się burza... W tańcu pan Agenor mówił mi mnóstwo pięknych rzeczy, a gdy go słuchałam, wszelkie obawy i przykre uczucia znikały jak zaklęte mocą jego słowa i dźwiękiem głosu. Lecz skoro tylko przestawał mówić, wracały tłumem i widziałam już tylko czarne płonące oczy Rozalii, które spod rzęs długich patrzyły na niego tak niewinnie a namiętnie zarazem, i dwoiste promienie jego wzroku, z których połowa zawsze wyrywała mu się spod powiek jakby przemocą i uciekała ode mnie. W ostatniej figurze kadryla pan Agenor nachylił się nieco ku mnie i szepnął: — O, jakże wdzięcznym jestem pani za ten ofiarowany mi kadryl! każda chwila, obok pani spędzona unosi mię w niebo wybranych! Gdy kończył te wyrazy, kolej tańczenia przyszła na niego i na Rozalię. Postąpili oboje naprzód i widziałam, jak przy zbliżeniu się rzucili sobie w twarze ogniste spojrzenia. Ale pan Agenor wrócił do mnie i kontynuował rozmowę: — Jestem podobny do spragnionego wędrowca — mówił — który długo po piaszczystych wędrując pustyniach, znalazł nareszcie oazę, a na niej kwiat cudownej piękności... Tu przyszła nań znowu kolej podania ręki Rozalii i spostrzegłam, że obie ich dłonie splotły się silnym i dłuższym, niż trzeba było, uściskiem. Utworzyliśmy wielkie koło. Pan Agenor dokończył mi rozpoczęte słowa: — Oazą tą — rzekł — na której zatrzymałem się w wędrówce mego życia, są chwile przy pani spędzone, a kwiatem wspaniałym, jaki na tej oazie znalazłem, jest uczucie... Nie dopowiedział, bo w tej chwili koło rozrywało się w pojedyncze pary. Objął moją kibić drżącym ramieniem, ale głowa jego, niby słonecznik za słońcem, obróciła się w stronę Rozalii, która okręcała się z innym tancerzem. Kadryl był skończony. W sercu moim wzmogły się przykre uczucia, burza wrzała już w nim i huczała na dobre... W sali coraz duszniej było i parniej, pomimo że otworzono na oścież drzwi od ogrodu. Dążyłam ku drzwiom tym, aby ochłodzić się nieco na progu, gdy na drodze mojej zobaczyłam Rozalię, stojącą tak, że koniecznie przejść obok niej musiałam. Stała oparta ręką o konsolę, z takim rozpromienieniem na twarzy, jakiego nigdy jeszcze u niej nie widziałam. Okropność! Radość rozlana po twarzy kuzynki ugodziła mi w samo serce ostrym zakłuciem; pomyślałam sobie, że zapewne wzniecał ją długi uścisk ręki pana Agenora i ogniste spojrzenie jego, i po raz pierwszy w życiu doświadczyłam poczucia głuchej niechęci, podobnej do nienawiści. — Kuzynko! — rzekłam zatrzymując się nieco obok Rozalii — dziwnie jesteś ubrana! Toć wiesz zapewne, że na bale nie używają się suknie pod szyję, a te astry, tak niedbale włożone, wypadają ci z warkoczów! Nie zastanowiłam się ani sekundy nad słowami, jakie wyrzekłam, i ani pomyślałam, czy zawierają one w sobie choć szczyptę zdrowego rozsądku. Widziałam tylko, że ubiór Rozalii wyróżniał ją spomiędzy nas wszystkich i czynił ją cudownie piękną i uroczą. Podniosła na mnie oczy pełne słodyczy, a zarazem brwi jej w harde zagięły się łuki i na ustach osiadł uśmiech przejmującej ironii. Dotknęła ręką kwiatów, które w malowniczym nieładzie spuszczały się na jej ramiona, i odpowiedziała z wolna: — Życzę ci, śliczna kuzynko, aby na wzór moich biednych astrów, które mi opadają z warkoczów, nie opadły z ciebie kwiaty marzeń i złudzeń dziecinnych! Odpowiedź Rozalii, słodkim wymówiona głosem, zasyczała mi w uchu jak ostry sarkazm i prosto w oczy rzucone naigrawanie się z młodości mojej i wiary. Zakryłam twarz wachlarzem czując, że blednę, i nie chcąc, aby ktokolwiek zmianę tę dojrzał, żywo odwróciłam się od Rozalii. Obok siebie zobaczyłam Emilkę, pochwyciłam jej ramię i wybiegłyśmy obie do ogrodu. Noc sierpniowa, ciepła i cicha, pogodne sklepienie rozpościerało się nad gorejącym różnobarwnymi światłami ogrodem. Pomiędzy oświetloną lampami przestrzenią w dole a gwiaździstymi u góry blaskami wisiał pas grubych cieni niby przepaść, którą by trzeba przebyć, ażeby z ziemi dostać się pod niebo. Idąc w milczeniu obok Emilki myślałam, że takie same cienie leżą pomiędzy sercem człowieka a wymarzoną przez niego krainą ideałów. Te lampy na ziemi, które wnet pogasną, to może symbole połysków świata, obok których tyle błąkających się spostrzegłam cieniów; te gwiazdy na niebieskim stropie, to jakby obrazy prawd wiekuistych i niezmąconych radości, kto wie, niedosięgniętych może jak niebo? Emilka może też podobne zadawała sobie pytania, może też była smutna, bo milcząc szła koło mnie, i obie cicho przemykałyśmy się pod jodłami, których stopy kąpały się w rozsianych po ziemi lamp promieniach, a szczyty tonęły w ciemności i czarne w górze tworzyły sklepienia. Tu i owdzie zaszeleściły ciche stąpania, zaszemrał odgłos rozmowy, stłumionymi prowadzonej głosami, zamigotało za drzewami parę sukien kobiecych, a my biegłyśmy coraz dalej i głębiej w ogród unikając spotkania z przechadzającymi się osobami. Po chwili znalazłyśmy się w parku, w którym nikogo już, jak się nam zdawało, nie było, i gdzie wśród gęstwiny z rzadka tylko zapalone błąkały się lampy. Za to czarny pas, rozdzielający ziemię od nieba, mniej tam był ciemnym, gwiazdy świeciły widoczniej i wyraźniej słychać było, jak wietrzyk łagodny poruszał w głębi gajów młode brzóz gałązki. Objęłyśmy się ramionami i usiadłyśmy obok siebie na ławeczce w zupełnie ocienionym miejscu. Pałac ze swymi gorejącymi oknami pozostał za nami daleko, zakryty gęstą drzew zasłoną, i tylko kiedy niekiedy dochodziły nas oderwane dźwięki muzyki albo nagłe wybuchy głosów, rozpływające się wnet w szmer monotonny i tłumiony przestrzenią. Zbliżyłyśmy do siebie nasze uwieńczone głowy i splotłyśmy dłonie silnym uściskiem. — Smutno mi! — szepnęłam Emilce do ucha prawie. — Smutno mi! — odszepnęła. I milczałyśmy obie, patrzyłyśmy w gwiazdy pytając je o tajemnice tego dziwnego świata, który nas pochłaniał, a może i o zagadki własnych serc naszych. — Emilko! — rzekłam po chwili — powiedz mi, czym jest to wesele, zza którego widnieją tak rozliczne cierpienia? — Złudzeniem! — odpowiedziała z wolna. — A ten blask olśniewający, po którym włóczą się takie brzydkie, tajemnicze plamy? — To opium, którym poją się ludzie, aby uśpić bóle swoje — odrzekła ciszej jeszcze. — A taż dwulicowość ludzka, w której prawdy dopytać się nie można? — To wielka maskarada świata. — Emilko! — zawołałam — gdzież więc jest prawda? — Nie wiem — odrzekła i długo milczałyśmy znowu. — Prawda — zaczęła po chwili Emilka — każda z nas, gdy w świat wstępuje, czuje ją w sercu swoim, ale dlaczego potem traci ją, kędy ona ulata? ja nie wiem. W głosie Emilki drżał żal bez granic, a w burzę moich uczuć wlał nowy żywioł boleści. — A więc — zaczęłam — niepodobnaż nam dociec, co prawdą jest na ziemi, a co udaniem? Co treścią istotną serc i myśli ludzkich, a co pustą tylko formą? Może to, co widzimy, nie egzystuje wcale? Emilko! możeśmy chore obie? Słyszałam o chorobie, która wprawia ludzi w dziwaczne przywidzenia. Myślę, że to, co widziałam dziś i słyszałam, było tylko przywidzeniem! — Nie, to było prawdą — szepnęła Emilka. — A więc — zawołałam — którąż z nas on kocha? mnie czy ją? Emilka silniej otoczyła mię ramieniem i skroń swą do mojej przycisnęła skroni. — Wacławo — mówiła z cicha z pieszczotą — jestem starsza, wiele starsza od ciebie, kocham cię, prawda niezupełnie jeszcze uleciała z mego serca... żal mi cię... on ciebie niewart! ... a jednak musisz go przyjąć... — Dlaczego? — zawołałam. — Bo nie masz prawa wyboru... bo żyjesz w sferze, której granic przekroczyć ci nie wolno; bo jeśli serce pociągnie cię do kogoś, kto nie będzie miał takiego jak on pięknego pałacyku i takiego brzmiącego nazwiska, matka twoja powie ci tak, jak mi dziś moja powiedziała: "Ten człowiek nie dla ciebie..." Każde słowo Emilki ból mi sprawiało. Ideał mój chwiał się na swym piedestale; na wspaniałym kwiecie, który mi w sercu rozkwitnął, chwiały się purpurowe listki, a czułam, że każdy z nich, gdy uleci, uniesie z sobą skrwawioną szmatkę mego serca. Zebrałam wszystkie siły mego ducha, kwiat mój otoczyłam nimi i drżąca cała przyciskałam dłoń do piersi, aby z niej nie uleciały, długimi piastowane marzeniami, uczuć listeczki. A przed oczami mymi stała wciąż Rozalia... przy niej widziałam pana Agenora; może tam w sali tańca stoją teraz obok siebie i patrzą sobie w twarze albo w szalonym walcu ona zwiesza się na jego ramieniu, anielsko niewinna, szatańsko namiętna. Na widok tego obrazu zdawało mi się, że serce zamrze mi w piersi z boleści, a tuż obok niego stawała twarz Heleny, zbladła w pogoni za ideałem, i w uszach brzmiały gorzkie jej słowa: "Może, i jest miłość na świecie, ale ja o niej nic nie wiem! " Pod ciężarem tych słów młodej towarzyszki uginała się myśl moja, a w piersi mej wzmagała się walka prawdy, która tkwiła w mym sercu, z oblegającymi mię zewsząd zmorami fałszywych pozorów... Spojrzałam w twarz Emilki — smutnymi oczami patrzyła w gwiazdy. Skroń moją mocniej na jej czole oparłam, a po płonących moich policzkach powolne i gorące spływały łzy... Nagle wzrok Emilki oderwał się od nieba, wyciągnęła przed siebie rękę i rzekła cicho: — Patrz, Wacławo! myliłyśmy się sądząc, że same jedne jesteśmy w parku. Spojrzałam w kierunku jej ręki. O kilkadziesiąt kroków od ławeczki, na którejśmy siedziały, w ukośnym nieco kierunku było sztucznie usypane dość wysokie wzgórze, a u szczytu jego, pomiędzy kilku starymi modrzewiami, szarzała grota kamienna, oświetlona teraz w głębi bladawą lampką. W otworze tej groty, otoczonym gęstymi splotami dzikiego bluszczu, stał mężczyzna, którego po raz pierwszy w życiu widziałam. Po balowym ubraniu poznać mogłam, że był także gościem mojej babki, lecz ani przy obiedzie, ani w ciągu zabawy nie spostrzegłam obecności jego w salonach. Może przyjechał przed chwilą dopiero, może go w różnobarwnym i ściśniętym nie dojrzałam tłumie. Bądź co bądź oczy moje utkwiły w tej postaci i oderwać się od niej nie mogły; nawet mgła łez, która je zaćmiewała przed chwilą, rozstąpiła się nagle i zwiększyła się siła wzroku, jakby zrządzeniem wyższej jakiejś woli, która chciała, abym jasno widzieć mogła. Był brzydki prawie i cudownie piękny zarazem. Wzrost miał średni i ręce skrzyżowane na szerokiej piersi. Światło od dwóch na modrzewiach zawieszonych latarni padało na czoło wielkie, wypukłe, ciemnymi ocienione włosami, i ukazywało spokojne, podłużnie wykrojone oczy i myślące, łagodne usta. Rysy jego były nieregularne, a mimo to rozlewała się po nich harmonia niewymowna; w postaci artysta— snycerz nie znalazłby wzoru na wykucie kształtów Apollina, lecz urobiłby z niej posąg siły i spokoju. Był tak niepodobny do wszystkich mężczyzn, których znałam, iż trzeba było koniecznie pomyśleć, że z innego pochodził świata. Nie miał ani źdźbła połyskliwych pozorów, którymi świetnieli tamci, a jaśniał za to cały niezmiernym spokojem i wielkością ducha. Stopy jego opierały się o ziemię, lecz byłam pewna, że duch unosi się ponad gwiazdami. Nie patrzył jednak w niebo. Wielkie, spokojne jego oczy spoczywały na widniejącym zza drzew rozrzedzonych, płonącym od świateł pałacu. Zdawało mi się, że uśmiech łagodniej litości przesuwał się mu po ustach, a smętna zaduma osiadła na wypukłym czole i ducha jego jeszcze wyżej pod niebo uniosła. — Kto jest ten człowiek, Emilko? — szepnęłam ściskając rękę towarzyszki. — To hrabia Witold — odpowiedziała po cichu. — Jaki on spokojny! — wymówiłam. — Prostotę ma w postaci, a rozum w obliczu — powtórzyła Emilka. Stał ciągle w otworze groty, nieruchomy, zamyślony, ani wiedząc o tym, że tam pod ciemną ścianą gaju dwie biedne młode istoty, o głowach zwieńczonych kwiatami, a płonących niepokojem, patrzą na niego i wyczytują w nim upragnione wyrazy spokoju i prawdy. — Ten człowiek nosi prawdę w sercu — szepnęłam. — I dziwne trafu zrządzenie! Wtedy właśnie, gdy wszystko zaczynało ćmić się przede mną, gdy zwodne połyski wzniecały burzę uczuć w mej piersi, gdy głowa mi gorzała od pytań palących, a łzy płynęły z oczu w tęsknocie za prawdą, ujrzałam jedno oblicze ludzkie, światłością prawdy oblane, jedną postać, w której leżała siła i spokój świadomego siebie ducha. Im dłużej patrzyłam na hrabiego Witolda, tym spokojniej oddychałam, tym widniej robiło mi się w myśli, lżej na sercu, tym mniejszym ogniem płonęły policzki. Bezwiednie wywierał na mnie wpływ tak orzeźwiający, jaki na człowieka upojonego narkotykiem wywiera przezroczysta, świeża woda źródlana. I dla nieznanego człowieka tego zrodziło się w mej piersi nieokreślone uczucie, podobne do wdzięczności i do dziwnego pociągu myśli, która się rwała ku niemu. Po chwili zstąpił z wolna ze wzgórza i poszedł ku domowi. Krok jego był równy, pewny, jednostajny. Kiedy przechodził oświetlone przestrzenie, postać jego zdawała się być wysoką przez siłę i męskość kształtów, i profil ogorzałej twarzy odskakiwał wyrazistym spokojem od ruchomego tła, utworzonego z drżących lamp promieni. Gdy zniknął, powstałam z wolna i pociągnęłam za sobą towarzyszkę. — Emilko — rzekłam — dziwnie uspokojoną się czuję! W kilka minut potem wchodziłyśmy obie do wrzącej tańcem i rozmowami sali. W mgnieniu oka porwaną zostałam w wir ogólny, ale tańcząc i rozmawiając przebiegłam wzrokiem wszystkie twarze, szukając między nimi tej, która pozostała w mej pamięci, jak w miękkim gipsie pozostaje odcisk wypukłego medalionu. Daremnie jednak siliłam się ją odszukać. Widziałam znowu twarze zalane rumieńcami wrażeń; oczy, w głębi których migotały błyskawice burz wewnętrznych a tajonych; usta śmiejące się zalotnymi lub dwuznacznymi uśmiechy; postacie porywane szałem i upojeniem zabawy, plączące się z sobą chaotycznie i na wyścigi uciekające od bladej rzeczywistości: ale spokojnego oblicza i silnej postaci hrabiego Witolda dojrzeć nie mogłam. Obejrzałam się szukając, kogo bym mogła o niego zapytać, i na oczy nawinął mi się Franuś. — Kuzynku — rzekłam mu z cicha i pośpiesznie — przejdź po salonach i odszukaj hrabiego Witolda, a gdy go znajdziesz, uczyń tak, aby zechciał zostać mi przedstawionym. — Przykro mi, kuzyneczko, że nie mogę spełnić twego rozkazu, ale hrabia Witold przed kilku minutami odjechał zabierając z sobą pana Rudolfa. — Jak to! tak krótko bawił? — Zdaje mi się, że dlatego tylko przyjechał, aby nie pokazać się niegrzecznym względem cioci Hortensji, która mu przesłała zaproszenie... Przybył, jak mógł najpóźniej, i odjechał wcześnie. — I nie wiesz, kuzynku, dlaczego postąpił w ten sposób? — Powiadają, że ogólnie zabaw nie lubi... — Ani przypuszczałam, że babcia go zaprosi; słyszałam przecie, jak się o nim nieprzychylnie odezwała... — To prawda; zawsze jednak jest on hrabią, nosi najznakomitsze w prowincji nazwisko, zresztą szacunek ogólny, którego używa... Nie dokończył Franuś zaczętego frazesu, bo siedząca niedaleko babka Hortensja skinęła na niego palcem, poskoczył więc ku niej ze zwykłym pośpiechem, a ja usiadłam przy mojej matce. Uczucia moje były znacznie spokojniejsze jak wprzódy, ale głębszy jakiś i rzewniejszy zapanował w nich smutek. Czy żal mi było, że tak szybko zniknęła ta postać męska, szlachetna i spokojna, która bezwiednie przelała na mnie część swego spokoju? Czy tęskno mi się zrobiło za jednym ludzkim obliczem, na którym śród tłumu szalejącego koło mnie ujrzałam jasny obraz prawdy? Nie wiem. To tylko pewna, że przez kilka minut ani pomyślałam o panu Agenorze; dusza moja biegła wciąż w głąb parku, pod wzgórze, ku grocie kamiennej i widziała stojącego tam hrabiego Witolda. Czułam, że nić nieokreślonego uczucia związała mię z tym nieznanym, zaledwie dojrzanym człowiekiem, a uczucie to najpodobniejszym było do tego uwielbienia, z jakim spoglądamy na obraz przedstawiający symbole cnót ulubionych. Zamyślenie, w jakie popadłam, chociaż pokrywałam je uśmiechem i rozmową, nie uszło bystrych a przenikliwych oczu pana Agenora. Postrzeżenie to zdawało się go zatrważać i zasmucać zarazem; zbliżył się do mnie i aż do końca zabawy nie odstępował nawet na małą chwilkę. Zrazu wydał mi się dziwny jakiś, jakby obcy i nie ten, o którym tyle chwil przemarzyłam. Zmarszczka, co przez wieczór cały nie opuszczała jego czoła, w trwożne wprawiała mnie uczucie, a połyskliwy blask oczów migotał przede mną niekiedy przykrym ogniem żółtych błyskawic. Pierwszy raz spostrzegłam, że zgrabnej i wytwornej jego postaci brakowało wysokiego wdzięku, jaki spokój tylko nadać może, że dwuznaczny uśmiech delikatnie wykrojonych ust jego nie był tak sympatyczny, jakim mi się dotąd wydawał, i że nie było w uśmiechu tym ani prawdy wesela, ani prawdy uczucia. A jednak tak dziwnym jest serce ludzkie, serce młode w ruchliwości swojej, że zmęczona, zniepokojona, chwiejąca się i niepewna nie mogłam jednak oprzeć się urokowi rozmowy i głosu pana Agenora. Głos ten szczególniej czarodziejsko działał na mnie, ależ bo podobnego ani przedtem, ani później nie słyszałam nigdy. Czarował mię wtedy najbardziej, gdy wibrowała w nim tłumiona, niby z przemocą wyrywająca się z piersi, tkliwość. A właśnie takiej tkliwości tony brzmiały w głosie pana Agenora, gdy widząc mię zamyśloną i smutną przemawiał do mnie. Słuchałam go, nowy zamęt powstawał w mej głowie, nowe wrażenia wpływały do piersi, zapomniałam już prawie o wszystkim, co w ciągu wieczora widziałam i słyszałam i co mię w okropną wprawiło wątpliwość... Nagle tuż przed nami przeszła Rozalia wsparta na ręku innej jakiejś panny. Twarz odwróciła w inną stronę, niby zajęta rozmową ze swą towarzyszką, ale lekkie fałdy jej sukni wionęły i otarły się o nas. Przy czym wstrząsnęła głową niedbale na pozór; liliowa astra wymknęła się z jej warkocza i upadła pod stopy pana Agenora. Lecz on zdawał się najmniejszej nie zwracać uwagi na kwiat upadły i rozmarzonymi oczami wpijał się w twarz moją, która może zbladła trochę w tej chwili. Pochyliłam się, podjęłam astrę i podając ją panu Agenorowi rzekłam: — Dlaczego nie podnosisz pan kwiatów, które leżą u stóp pana? Ludzie mówią, że kwiaty w życiu rzadko napotkać się dają... pogardzać więc nimi nie należy... Nie wiem, czy przyspieszone serca bicie, z jakim wymawiałam te słowa, ozwało się w mym głosie sarkazmem lub bólem, ale pan Agenor nie wyciągnął ręki po kwiat, który mu podawałam. Wpatrzył się we mnie jeszcze głębiej, jeszcze przenikliwiej i wyrzekł z wolna: — Dla mnie jeden jest tylko kwiat, który podjąć pragnę... jakim on, domyśl się pani... ja panią kocham! ... Ostatni wielki wyraz po raz pierwszy wymawiał do mnie i — dziwna rzecz! — głos jego, tak mistrzowski, tak wprawny w różnych odcieni wibracje, omylił się. Była w nim jedna nuta jakaś za wysoka czy niska, nie wiem, ale która fałszywie zabrzmiała w mym uchu, niby klawisz źle dobrany w muzycznym akordzie... Nie wiedziałam, jakie brzmienie właściwe było dla wyrazu tego, ale czułam, że źle on wymówionym został... Ten fałsz tonu osłabił wrażenie i zmniejszył wielkość słowa i dlatego może nie ugodziło ono we mnie piorunnym uderzeniem, lecz tylko z wolna przeszyło mnie wpółrozkosznym, wpółbolesnym prądem. Rozkosz płynęła z serca, które poczuło się u celu swych tajemnych marzeń, boleść — z myśli, która w dźwięku potężnego wyrazu nie dosłyszała upragnionej prawdy. Z wolna podniosłam na pana Agenora wilgotne oczy i zobaczyłam, że był bardzo blady, usta drżały mu trochę, a wzrok palił się dziwnym ogniem. Na widok ten umilkł fałsz, co mi słuch raził; wzruszenie pana Agenora owiało mię siłą niepokonaną i nie wiedząc prawie, co czynię, z zawrotem głowy i biciem serca rozrywającym piersi, wyciągnęłam do niego rękę. Uścisnął ją i wymówił cicho: — Za kilka dni zaniosę do babki i matki pani gorącą prośbę o tę rękę, którąś mi w tej chwili podać raczyła; a jeśli potem wolno mi będzie nazwać cię, pani, narzeczoną moją, powiem z całego serca, że jestem najszczęśliwszym z ludzi! Tym razem głos pana Agenora nie omylił się ni razu; był on tkliwy i męski, ufny i błagający zarazem. Toteż odrzuciłam daleko od siebie astrę Rozalii, którą dotąd machinalnie trzymałam w ręku, i patrząc w twarz pana Agenora rzekłam serdecznie: — Jestem bardzo młoda i mało świadoma spraw i serc ludzkich, ale panu wierzę całym sercem i ufam, a pewna jestem, że nikt na świecie nie chciałby zawieść tej młodej mojej ufności i wiary. Nie wiem, co by mi na te słowa odpowiedział Agenor, bo spostrzegłam tylko, że usta jego widoczniej zadrżały i twarz mocniej zbladła. W tej samej chwili rozdzielono nas; kilka odjeżdżających panien zbliżyło się, aby mię pożegnać. Zegary wskazywały piątą poranną godzinę, lampy w ogrodzie dawno pogasły, zza sztorów, przysłaniających okna, wdzierały się do salonów pierwsze promienie słoneczne. Towarzystwo rozjeżdżało się, bal był skończony. W godzinę potem w pokoju moim, śród sztucznie utworzonego zmroku, matka moja trzymała mię w objęciu, głowę mą tuląc do swych piersi. A ja po cichu, na ucho jej prawie, z uśmiechem na ustach a łzami w oczach opowiadałam, że jest ktoś na świecie, ktoś bardzo piękny, tkliwy, szlachetny, który śród nocy balowej powiedział mi, że mię kocha. I widziałam wielką radość na twarzy mej matki, dłonie jej splotły się na mej gorącej głowie z miłością i błogosławieństwem. A gdy zostałam sama, uchyliłam sztorę, otworzyłam okno i patrząc na ranek sierpniowy, który perłami rosy i słonecznymi iskry osypywał drzewa i kwiaty, myślałam, że w sercu moim rozkwita stokroć wspanialszy kwiat uczucia niż te wszystkie, które w ogrodzie podnosiły do nieba wonne kielichy. Category:Pamiętnik Wacławy